89th Indiana Infantry Regiment
89th Indiana Infantry Regiment was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army in the Western Theater of the American Civil War. History Service The 89th Indiana was formed at Camp Morton on August 28, 1862 in Indianapolis, Indiana. Under the command of Colonel Charles D. Murray, Lieutenant Colonel Hervey Craven, Major George Cubberly, Major Samuel Henry and Major Joseph P. Winters. It was disestablished in Mobile, Alabama on July 19, 1865. The regiment lost 6 Officers and 55 Enlisted men during service and 3 Officers and 188 Enlisted men by disease, for a total of 252 casualties. Battle of Munfordville On September 2, 1862 the 89th Indiana Regiment was sent to reinforce the Federal garrison at Munfordville, Kentucky. Upon reaching their destination, they were stationed to guard the railroad bridge across the Green River. On September 14, 1862, the 89th would see their first battle, which would become known as the Battle of Munfordville. They were attacked by the Confederate Army of Mississippi under Gen. Braxton Bragg. The 89th were driven within their fortifications and held off two major Confederate charges on the garrison. The Confederate Army began to conduct siege operations on September 15 and by September 16 had surrounded the smaller Union force, planting artillery on every hill lying around the fortification. The Confederates demanded surrender from Commander of the Union garrison Col. John T. Wilder, who was escorted under a flag of truce. Confederate Maj. Gen. Simon B. Buckner escorted him to view the strength of the Confederates, which convinced him that any attempt at fighting would only be a waste of life. On September 17, the entire Union force surrendered and was immediately paroled and sent towards General Buell's Army of the Ohio. Fort Pickering On December 4, 1862, they were attached to the District of Memphis, Tennessee in the 16th Army Corps. The 89th Indiana performed guard and fatigue duty at Fort Pickering (Memphis, Tennessee) located just south of Memphis, Tennessee. As Fort Pickering never saw battle, the 89th did not do any fighting there. Expedition to Hernando On August 16, 1863 the 89th Indiana went on an expedition from Memphis, Tennessee to Hernando, Mississippi and encountered some Confederates near Panola, Mississippi. Expedition after Forrest On December 24, 1863 the 89th Indiana was part of the expedition to attempt to cut off Brigadier General Nathan Bedford Forrest's retreat. The overall Union strength was ten thousand strong, marching an average of twenty miles a day. Nonetheless, General Forrest still managed to escape across the Tennessee River. Meridian Campaign February 3, 1864 was the start of the Meridian Campaign, also known as the Battle of Meridian. The 89th Indiana had skirmished with Confederate forces on the march to Meridian. As they approached Meridian, they met stiffer resistance from the combined forces but steadily moved on and reach Meridian, Mississippi on Feb 14th. By Feb 20th the Union victory was complete with the destruction of Confederate transportation facilities. Red River Campaign March 10, 1864 was the start of the Red River Campaign The 89th Indiana left Vicksburg, Mississippi to take the Confederate Louisiana state capital of Shreveport, Louisiana by traveling on transports down river and escorted into the Red River, fought at Henderson's hill, assisting in the capture of 270 men and 4 pieces of artillery, fighting at the battle of Pleasant Hill and in the various minor engagements incidental to the Red River Campaign. On April 9, 1864 the 89th Indiana was in the Battle of Pleasant Hill. The 89th Indiana was reinforcing the Union forces from the previous day's Battle of Mansfield. Officially, the battle was a Union victory; as the Confederates were successfully driven from the field. The Battle is also the largest battle fought west of the Mississippi River. Despite the success with the battle, however, the campaign was a failure for the Union. Smith's Expedition to Tupelo On July 5, 1864 the 89th Indiana advanced south from Tennessee on Smith's Expedition to Tupelo to protect Maj. Gen. William T. Sherman’s supply line for his campaign against Atlanta. The 89th engaged in the Battle of Tupelo in Harrisburg on July 14th and 15th. The expedition was a success with the defeat of Stephen D. Lee and Nathan Bedford Forrest and the fulfilled mission of insuring William T. Sherman’s supply lines. On the 15th of July, the 89th started back to Memphis. Smith's Expedition to Oxford On August 1, 1864, 89th Indiana set out on Smith's expedition to Oxford. No major battles were fought on this expedition, just minor skirmishes with Confederates on the march to Oxford, Mississippi. On the 22nd, the Union force reached Oxford and burned both the brick blocks fronting on the public square and the Court-House in one conflagration. The houses of some prominent official rebels were also burned, such as that of Jacob Thompson, Confederate Secretary of the Interior. They marched back to Memphis as quickly as the extreme heat would allow. Expedition to DeSoto The 89th Indiana had been at the Jefferson Barracks in Missouri since September 8, 1864. When word was received of Confederates reaching DeSoto, Missouri, Major Gen. Andrew J. Smith led some of his troops out, with the 89th Indiana being one of these regiments. On September 20, 1864 they marched to DeSoto, Missouri to meet the Confederate force of Major General Sterling Price. Pursuit of Price On October 1, 1864, 89th Indiana and the detachment of the Army of the Tennessee under Andrew J. Smith accompanied Major General Alfred Pleasonton after Major General Sterling Price to stop Price's campaign for Missouri. They fought at the Battle of Westport on October 23, 1864, a battle which would later become known as "The Gettysburg of the West." The resulting Union victory put an end to Price's campaign for Missouri. and rendered the Army of Missouri incapable of any future significant operations. Battle of Nashville The 89th arrived in Nashville, Tennessee by steamers on the Cumberland River to reinforce Nashville's defenses against Major General John Bell Hood's Army of Tennessee. On the opening day of the Battle of Nashville on December 15, 1864, the 1st Brigade under Colonel David Moore defended the main assault of the Confederates. By the end of the next day, December 16, 1864 the Confederate Army of Tennessee was no longer an effective fighting force. Pursuit of Hood On December 17, 1864, Major General John Bell Hood's Army of Tennessee was routed from the hills around Nashville, Tennessee, and fled toward the Franklin Pike, the only route of retreat left open to them. Behind them rose loud cheers from victorious Union soldiers. There were skirmishes throughout 120-mile retreat until the Army of Tennessee crossed the Tennessee River on December 28 and the pursuit was called off. Mobile Campaign On March 17, 1865, the Mobile Campaign began to take the city of Mobile, Alabama. The 89th Indiana, with the rest of the XVI Corps and XIII Corps, moved along the eastern shore of Mobile Bay, forcing the Confederates back into their defenses. Union forces then concentrated on the defenses of Mobile. The siege of Spanish Fort and Fort Blakely after the fall of the other major forts opened the city of Mobile itself to attack. On April 12, 1865, Union forces occupied Mobile. Battle of Fort Blakely On March 26, 1865, the siege of Fort Blakely began. By April 1, Union forces had enveloped Spanish Fort, thereby releasing more troops to focus on Fort Blakely. The Confederate force at Spanish Fort fell on April 8. The final assault began the next day on the Confederate force at Fort Blakely. The 89th Indiana assisted in the capture of 3,700 Confederates and 40 pieces of artillery on their last major engagement of the Civil War. Commanders Colonel John I. Rinaker 1st Brigade Lieutenant Colonel Hervey Craven 89th Indiana Regiment Other known commanders of the 89th Indiana * Major General William T. Sherman * Major General Nathaniel P. Banks * Major General Samuel Ryan Curtis * Major General George H. Thomas * Major General Edward Canby * Colonel John Thomas Wilder * Colonel Charles D. Murray * Colonel T.J. Kinney * Colonel David Moore References Category:Indiana Civil War regiments Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865